Can We Survive?
by Nexis4Eva
Summary: FINALLY COMPLETE! a mainly Nexis fanfic mixing recent, future, and past events with a few twists and turns along the way, Includes Sax, Nexis, and maybe a few of my own characters. This is the first of three parts.
1. You don't love me

__

Can We Survive?

*~Prolouge~*

(In my fanfic the non-wedding took place at the end of November , Skye had already came to town and her and Jax have a relationship. Skye and Alexis are good friends and Chloe is dead but she died when the car hit her, during the mixed marriages, not because Stavros came back form the dead(because he will be coming back in another way along with a couple other characters who I might decide need to come back. Plus I'll be adding a few of my own). Ned and Skye are running ELQ together, but Edward has promised it to AJ if he had brought Michael back into the Quatermaine household and he has succeeded. The whole Courtney thing has happened and he is still married to her. I'm mixing past events with some of what is happening now and then adding my own twists and turns.

Alexis has left Ned at the alter and she hasn't seen or heard from him since he told her it was over mainly because she's been avoiding him and trying to stay busy and the same goes for Ned. It's now December (two days before Christmas) and they are both in attendance to Jax and Skye's wedding. Alexis is Skye's maid of honor and Ned is Jax' best man. The inevitable of Ned and Alexis seeing each other for the first time since their own wedding is taking place as their eyes have been having mysterious conversations all night long. Alexis is outside standing on the balcony and is going out side but when he sees Alexis he watches her for a minute looking pained that he' not with her and then turns around to go back inside but Alexis stops him.)

*~Chapter 1~*

*** The Balcony***

Alexis: ( _vulnerable_) Ned wait (he stops and turns around)

Ned: (_coldly_) Why?

Alexis: We need to talk.

Ned: Alexis there's nothing to talk about I already told you it's over. (_starts to go back inside again_).

Alexis: (_desperate_) Please Ned...don't do this...(_softly_) I love you

Ned: ( _his heart breaking_) No you don't and I don't want to hear you say that again. (_leaves_)

(_Skye comes outside followed by Jax)_

Alexis: (_trying to be happy_) Congratulations! 

Skye: Thank you, but you don't have to do this.

Alexis: Do what?

Jax: You know what Alexis. You don't need to pretend to be happy and act like everything is ok. Because everything is not ok.

Skye: It's ok to be sad or mad or whatever your feeling. 

Jax: And if Chloe were here she'd be telling you the same thing. Just let go of it all and let yourself cry or do whatever you need to get through this. I'm here and Skye is here, it's ok to lean on somebody.

Alexis: That won't accomplish anything I just need to work that's all I know how to do and with some time hopefully this will pass...hopefully.

Skye: Ned loves you (_Alexis looks doubtful_), he does. He just needs some time to think and when he realizes what a mistake he's made you guys will work through it together

Alexis: I don't think so, but thanks for trying to help. It did on some level. Ned is serious this time and I think I just need to be alone. (kind of cheerful) Now this is your wedding day go enjoy it, don't worry about me I'll be fine I promise I won't break.

Jax: Are you sure?

Alexis: Yeah. (_shooing them away_)now go, go, go, go have fun

Skye: If you need anything, anything it all whether it's just to talk or something I'm available i don't care whether it's noon or 2 am....

Alexis: I'll call you I promise, (_they hug and Jax and Skye go back inside)._ But what I need is Ned. 


	2. Signals of Hope

__

*~ Chapter 2 ~*

*** Kelly's ***

(It is now Christmas Eve and Alexis is sitting in Kelly's as Ned as entering. Seeing him she quickly gets up and tries to exit, but she gets dizzy and collapses. Ned catches her and they just look at each other for a moment before either one of them speaks.)

Alexis: Thanks _(starts to get up with Ned's Help)._

Ned: _(concerned)_ Your still not feeling well?

Alexis: I'll be fine, just a little dizzy.

Ned: Are you sure?

Alexis: Yeah. I got to go. _(starts to leave)_

Ned: _(hopeful)_ Will I be seeing you at the hospital Christmas party later?

Alexis: (_regretful)_ No I'm going to Jax and Skye's. I really do have to go. Merry Christmas. _(leaves)_

Ned: Merry Christmas. _(watches her go looking pained because he's not with her)._

(Later that same day)

***GH***

( Ned is standing by the window watching how happy everybody is at the party. He sees Courtney with AJ and Michael and his mind begins to wander and he thinks about Alexis and the future they will never have. He looks really lost when Reginald wheels Lila over).

Lila: Thank You Reginald.

Reginald: No problem._ (leaves)_

Ned: Merry Christmas grandmother. _(bends down and kisses her cheek)_

Lila: Ned, dear what is it?

Ned: I was just thinking...

Lila: about Alexis

Ned: yeah.

Lila: Try to work things out. I can see it in your eyes that you still love her. Give her a chance to explain, she loves you Ned, she does. Trust that.

Ned: Your right as always grandmother. Thank you.

Lila: Your welcome, my dear

__

***The Lake House***

(Jax and Skye are sitting on the couch and Alexis is sitting in a chair across from them. Skye has noticed how pale Alexis looks and so has Jax. They are concerned because Ned had told them earlier that she had collapsed at Kelly's earlier that day.)

Skye: Alexis are you okay? You look kind of pale.

Alexis: Yeah I'm fine it's just the flu or something.

Jax: Are you sure because Ned said you collapsed earlier?

Alexis: yeah I'm fine. (_hopeful)_ Ned was talking about me?

Jax: Yes he was. He was really concerned, he mentioned that you haven't been feeling well for awhile, so are you sure your ok?

Skye: Alexis do you want some coffee or something?

Alexis: sure

Skye: Jax do you mind?

Jax: no I don't I can take a hint when I hear one. _(they all laugh and he leaves)._

Alexis: Why did you send Jax out of the room?

Skye: Alexis how long have you had this flu?

Alexis: a couple weeks... a couple months tops

Skye: Do you think it could be something other than the flu?

Alexis:_(completely missing it)_ What could it possibly be if its not the flu?

Skye:_(cautiously)_ Alexis could you be pregnant?

Alexis: NO!.... well I guess it's not completely impossible.

Skye: Maybe you should see a doctor.

Alexis: I guess your right.

Jax:_ (coming back into the room) _So what did I miss?

Skye: Nothing. _(kisses him quickly)_

Alexis: Actually it's getting kind of late so I'm going to go.

Skye: And Alexis talk to Ned about this please.

Alexis: I guess I'm going to have to if your right. bye

Jax and Skye: bye_ (she leaves)_

Jax: Are you going to tell me whats going on?

Skye: I think Alexis is pregnant.

Jax: really?

Skye: yes, but don't say anything to anybody okay.

Jax: Sure._ (they kiss)_


	3. An Accident

__

*~Chapter 3~*

***The Park***

( Two days later Alexis is sitting on a bench in the park thinking about the news that she has just found out and how she is going to tell Ned. They are barely speaking to each other how is she supposed to tell him that she is pregnant.)

Alexis: (_dialing her cell phone)_ I just have to tell him. I have been in much worse situations I can do this. _(nervous)_ Hi Ned, it's me please don't hang up.

Ned: Hi. _(pause)_ I've been meaning to call you.

Alexis:_(surprised)_ You have? Wait that doesn't matter. Ned I called to tell you....the reason I'm calling is... I found out...

Ned: What is it?

Alexis: I can't do this over the phone. Can you meet me somewhere?

Ned: Well I'm on my way to the gatehouse do you want to meet me there in an hour?

Alexis: Yeah that sounds good. We really need to talk.

Ned: Yes we do. See you in an hour then?

Alexis: Yeah bye._(she hangs up)_ I love you.

__

(Meanwhile.... AJ had decided to go out on a limb and tell Courtney the truth. He decided to take a risk, but Courtney almost completely fell apart and she left and took Michael back to Carly while AJ went to the Grille. He was sitting at the bar drinking when the bartender cut him off so he decided to leave.)

***Alexis' Car***

(Alexis is driving down a dark road on her way to the gatehouse. She is clearly distracted because she is thinking about what she is going to say to Ned.)

Alexis: What am I supposed to say to him? Hi Ned. I know your mad as hell at me right now and probably don't even want to see my face ever again, but hey guess what your going to have to because we're connected for life now. Surprise I'm pregnant. _(sighs)_ I can't say that. What if he doesn't even want this child? What am I going to do?

__

***AJ's Car***

AJ: (totally wasted, slurring) Stupid, stupid, stupid. I lost her for good. It's my fault it's all my fault. 

__

( Just then he passes out at the wheel and his car goes on to the opposite side of the road. Alexis sees the headlights coming straight for her she tries to steer out of the way but fails and AJ's car goes crashing into hers. Alexis' car is totaled and she is unconscious as is AJ.)


	4. Missisng

__

*~Chapter 4~*

***The Gatehouse***

(It's been two hours and Alexis has still not arrived at the gatehouse. Ned is frustrated with her, but worried because its not like her just not to show up she would have called first if something had come up, like Sonny for instance.)

Ned:_(dialing the phone)_ Alexis where are you? _(her phone rings and her voicemail picks up)_

Alexis' Voice: Hi it's Alexis leave a message and I'll get back to you

Ned: Alexis it's me where are you? Call me as soon as you get this._(he hangs up and dials another number)._

Skye: Hello

Ned:_(worried)_ Hey Skye it's Ned have you spoken to Alexis at all today?

Skye:_(concerned)_ Yeah why has something happened?

Ned: That's what I'm trying to figure out. she was supposed to meet me at the gatehouse over two hours ago and she never showed.

Skye: And she didn't call you and cancel.

Ned: No.

Skye: _(growing increasingly concerned) _That's not like her at all.

Ned: I know she said we really needed to talk it sounded urgent do you have any idea where she could be?

Skye: No I don't Ned, but I do know that when I spoke to her she said she was on her way to meet you. I'm sorry.

Ned: Is Jax there with you? Does he have any idea where she could be?

Skye: No sorry he's been in a meeting for hours.

Ned: Well thanks for your help. Hey do you have any idea what she wanted to tell me?_(She doesn't say anything)_ Skye if you know something tell me!

Skye: I can't I promised Alexis I wouldn't. I know for a fact that it's not life or death though so don't worry about it... just find her.

Ned: I'll try Call me if you hear from her

Skye: I will and I'll tell Jax to do the same thing. Listen Ned I'm sure she's fine, but call me when you find her ok

Ned: Yeah I will._( he hangs up)_. What could have happened to you? _(trying to convince himself) _I'm sure you just ahd car trouble. yeah thats it your car stalled and you couldn't get it started so your waiting for a tow truck. That has to be what happened, please God let that be it _(not entirely convinced)_ _(he grabs is jacket and leaves the gatehouse, in search of her. He looks extremely worried.)_


	5. She's Pregnant

__

*~Chapter 5~*

***The Scene of the Accident***

(AJ has managed to pull himself out of the car and is lying on the ground having somewhat regained consciousness. Alexis is still in her car sitting there motionless. Ned is driving down the road and sees the accident and pulls over. When he notices that its Alexis' car all the color drains from his face. He sees AJ laying on the ground and you can see the anger in his eyes.)

Ned: _(very angry)_ Junior what did you do? Where's Alexis?

AJ: _(totally out of it) _How should I know?

Ned: Because you hit her car? _(smelling the alcohol on his breath)_ You were drinking? Your gonna pay for this one Junior, but I'll deal with you later._ ( he goes over to the passenger side of Alexis' car because AJ had hit the drivers side. When he sees how bad she looks he shoots AJ a glare and then gives all his attention to Alexis.)_ Alexis, honey can you hear me_? (she doesn't respond)_ Alexis, come on wake up sweetheart. 

Alexis: _(weakly)_Ned

Ned: Yeah that's right its me. I'm gonna get you out of here ok._ (she nods and starts to fade out again)_ Honey you have to try and stay awake ok.

Alexis: ok

__

(Ned carefully took her seatbelt off and tried to lift her out of the car but her leg was stuck. After a few minutes he succeeded in getting her out and getting her to safety. he gently put her down and called 911, after he finished telling them where they were, he went back to Alexis' side and held her.)

Ned: Everything is going to be ok, the paramedics are on their way._(he looks down and sees that Alexis is fading) _Alexis you have to stay awake, understand

Alexis: Uh huh... thank you... I'm sorry.

Ned: Shh don't worry about that now._(pause)_ Why don't you tell me what so important that you couldn't discuss on the phone.

Alexis: I'm...I'm

Ned: What is it?

Alexis: I'm pregnant_ (Ned is speechless and when he is about to say something the paramedics come rushing over and they start to treat Alexis and AJ)_

Paramedic: (_to Ned) _Does she have any medical conditions that we should know about? _(Ned doesn't respond)_ Sir?

Ned: Huh?

Paramedic: Does she have any medical conditions that we should know about?

Ned:_ (still in shock) _She's pregnant.


	6. What About the Baby

__

*~Chapter 6~*

***GH***

(AJ is in a room they just want to keep him over night for observation His injury's are only minor. Ned is ready to kill him at the moment but he is trying to stay clam for Alexis' sake. Alexis is in surgery. Ned is pacing back and forth in the waiting room and Nikolas and Gia are there as well, Skye and Jax are just arriving and go rushing towards Ned.)

Skye: What happened?

Ned: _(angry)_ Let's see my cousin, your brother decided to get drunk AGAIN! and now Alexis is in surgery.

Skye: Oh my God.

Jax: Is she going to be ok?

Ned: I don't know Alan said he would come and tell me when she got out of surgery.

Skye: What about the baby?

Ned: I don't know. Wait a minute you knew she was pregnant?

Skye: Yes. I'm sorry she told me not to say anything

__

(Alan comes over)

Ned: How is she?_ (Jax and Skye look at him sympathetically)_

Alan: Well they were able to stop the bleeding and she is out of surgery.

Ned: What about the baby,_(pause, nervous)_ did she loose it?

Alan: Ned it was close, but no she didn't.

Ned: _(a sigh of relief) _Thank God. Can I see her?

Alan: Their moving her into a room in the ICU once they get her settled I'll send someone down to get you._ (leaves)_

Ned: Thank You.

Jax: Alexis is strong she's going to be fine.

Skye: Yes she is_ (she hugs Ned)._

(Bobbie comes over to the group)

Bobbie: Ned you can go see her if you want now.

Ned: Thank you Bobbie.

Bobbie: Come on I'll take you to her.


	7. I Love You

__

*~Chapter 7~*

***Alexis' ICU Room***

(Ned enters the room and sits down next to her bed and takes her hand)

Bobbie: Call me if you need anything?

Ned: Sure

__

(she leaves)

Ned: (gently) Hi sweetheart._(she looks at him)_ Hey. Your in the hospital. You were in a car accident, do you remember?

Alexis: Yes. You saved my life. Thank you.

Ned: You gave me quite a scare there. I was so afraid I was going to loose you and then when you told me you were pregnant all I could think about were all the things I would never get to do with you and how I would never get to be a father to this child...

Alexis: _(scared)_ Ned did I...

Ned: No ,no everything is fine I'm sorry_ (brushing a strand of hair out of her face)_

Alexis: _(sincerely) _I'm sorry about...

Ned: It's ok don't do this now. We can talk about that later. 

Alexis: I do love you

Ned: _(pause)_ I love you too, I love you too _(kisses her on the forehead)_ and I'm never letting go of you again.


	8. Why?

__

*~Chapter 8~*

***Alexis' Penthouse***

(It's been two weeks since the accident and Alexis has come home from the hospital. Her and Ned haven't really talked about them and where they stand with each other. Alexis is sitting on the couch and Ned is coming out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee in hand. He hands one to Alexis and sits down next to her.)

Ned: Penny for your thoughts

Alexis: I was just thinking.

Ned: About?

Alexis:_ (coyly)_ Stuff.

Ned: Care to elaborate?

Alexis: Well...._(unsure)_ how I never told why I did what I did, where we stand with each other. I mean I don't know where do we go from here? It's not like we can just pick up where we left off. We haven't really talked and I mean _really _talked since... I can't even remember. 

Ned: Ok well lets talk now, there's no sense in delaying it. We're going to have to eventually.

Alexis: Ok. So where do we start?

Ned: How about why you ran away. I know I never actually gave you a chance to explain and I'd like to know why... I don't think it was me, but then again I could be wrong.

Alexis: No it wasn't you. It was me... I was running away from myself.

Ned:_(confused) _What?

Alexis: It's just sometimes I feel that by loving you I'm going to lose myself...almost like I'm going to disappear.

Ned: _(still completely confused)_ I don't understand. 

Alexis: I don't know how to explain it. It's just how I feel. 

Ned:_(trying to lighten the mood)_ And here I thought it was your past.

Alexis: Well it is.

Ned: oh_ (laughs slightly)_

Alexis: At one point or another everybody I had loved has left me alone and subconsciously I was afraid that you would do it to. It was stupid I know. I know you love me I do and I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you,_(there's a knock at the door)_

Ned:_(clearly annoyed)_ Ignore it.

Alexis: You know I can't do that. _(gets up to answer it and looks sympathetically at him). _ Sonny hi.

Sonny: Do you have a minute?

Alexis: _(looks at Ned)_ No I don't. I'm in the middle of something very important._(to say Ned looks surprised is not even enough)_

Sonny: It'll only be a minute Alexis.

Alexis: Nope sorry I can't do it now Sonny. Is anybody life on the line right now

Sonny: No, but...

Alexis Then it will have to wait. Bye Sonny._(shuts the door and walks back over to the couch) _Proud of Me?

Ned: Very. 

Alexis: Now where was I?

Ned: You were saying how you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me.

Alexis_ (turning serious)_ Oh yeah... I did, I do but the chance of it not working out... I wanted to spare myself the heartbreak, it was a risk I didn't want to take and it was selfish I know that I wasn't thinking of you at all and for that I'm sorry. If I could turn back time I would have taken your hand at that alter and said can we skip this please and ran away with you, but I can't..._(pause)_ You have to know that I love you. The question is where do we go from here?

Ned: I know you love me and I think I understand now why you did it. Honestly I don't know where we go from here. Do we pick up where we left off, try to get back to the way we were?

Alexis:_(quickly) _Yes. _(pause)_ Can I ask you something?

Ned: Yes. I would think you know that by now._ (laughs at her)_

Alexis: Are you happy about this?

Ned: This?

Alexis: The baby._(looks down)_

Ned: _(makes her look at him)_ Yes I am. I love you and I this just makes things more perfect. It's not the way I pictured it, the way it's happening I mean, I dreamed of us being married and having a house.

Alexis: Your not the only one who pictured it that way.

Ned: _(making her look at him again and brushing a strand of hair away form her face)_Alexis, honey, I want this baby. When you told me you were pregnant, which might I add next time if you could find a better way to break the news I'd appreciate it, I was shocked I'll admit it but then I was thinking about it and picturing you, me, and this baby well I liked the idea, I couldn't be happier. 

Alexis: Yeah I'm sorry about that and what makes you think there's going to be a next time?

Ned: _(laughs)_ Ok your forgiven and trust me there will be next time.

Alexis You think so.

Ned: Are _you _happy about this?

Alexis: At first no. We weren't really on very good terms and I was sure a baby was the last thing we needed. and then it occurred to me when I was in the hospital that it was what we needed. So yes I am happy about this. Do you know you are making all my dreams come true?

Ned: It occurred to me yes. I love you

Alexis I love you too._ (they kiss. and it becomes more evolved and passionate and before you know it he's carrying her upstairs where they make love and once again becoming one with each other.)_

__


	9. The Memory Remains

__

*~Chapter 9~*

***Ned and Alexis' Bedroom***

(Ned and Alexis and in bed sleeping peacefully, Alexis in Ned's arms when she suddenly sits up)

Alexis:_ (visibly shaken)_ NO!

Ned: Sweetie what is it? _(she doesn't respond) _It was only a dream go back to sleep. It's ok. It was only a dream. _(pulls her into a hug)_

Alexis: Do you think you could get me some water?

Ned: Sure. I'll be right back _(kisses her on the cheek and leaves the room)_

Alexis: Come on Alexis you've worked to hard to let this comeback and haunt you now. Ned isn't going to do that to you._ (Ned comes back in and hands her the water)_ Thank you.

Ned: Are you ok.

Alexis: I am now_ (kisses him)._

Ned: Are you sure you seemed pretty upset?

Alexis: (_pause) _Yeah I'm sure. 

Ned: Is there anything I can do?

Alexis: Just hold me.


	10. Going Back

__

*~Chapter 10~*

***Alexis' Penthouse***

(That morning. Alexis is in the bathroom getting sick when Ned comes upstairs and knocks in the door)

Ned: Alexis are you alright?

Alexis: _(opening the door)_ Yeah I'll be fine in a couple of hours.

Ned: Oh ok. Well not to make your morning worse or anything but...

Alexis: But what?

Ned: Grandfather called and he wants us to go to a family dinner tonight. Apparently he has some announcement to make.

Alexis: Oh great. 

Ned: I would have said no, god knows I don't even want to see the likes of AJ after what he did to you, but he played the grandmother card and well

Alexis: I understand. You know AJ probably won't even be there so don't even think about it.

Ned: Alexis he almost got you and our unborn child killed I can't just forget that.

Alexis: I know that, but can't we just put the past behind us and move forward.

Ned: I guess. You know I probably already know what grandfather wants.

Alexis: And what would that be?

Ned: Me back at ELQ. You see the deal was ELQ for Michael and AJ lost Michael when he lost Courtney so..

Alexis: Oh don't tell me your going to go back.

Ned: Well I'm seriously considering it.

Alexis: Oh honey. Just promise me that if you do go back that its because you want to not because you want to get back at AJ?

Ned: That's just an added bonus.

Alexis: Is this really something you want to do I thought you were happy just running L&B.

Ned: What I can't do both?

Alexis: I'm not saying that I want you to do what ever makes you happy so if ELQ will make you happy I fully support it.

Ned: I knew you would. _(they kiss and it becomes more evolved until Alexis' cell phone rings and she breaks the kiss to answer it)_

Alexis: It'll take two seconds I promise. Alexis Davis...you what?... yeah I'll be right there. Just don't say anything until I get there._(hangs up and looks at Ned sympathetically)_ I have to go. 

Ned: I heard.

Alexis: I'll see you later._ (kisses him and leaves)_


	11. Telling The Quatermaines

__

*~Chapter 11~*

***The Quatermaine Living Room***

(Everybody is there except for AJ, Skye, Jax, Monica, Alan, Edward and Lila, when Ned and Alexis walk in hand in hand)

Edward: It's about time you showed up and who invited this Cassadine, she lost all family privileges when she left you at the alter.

Ned:_(exasperated)_ Grandfather _we're_ not even 10 minutes late.

Lila: It's alright my dear, it's lovely to see you _and_ Alexis.

Alexis: It's nice to see you too Lila.

Lila: I'm glad you two worked through your differences.

Ned: We are too._ ( she smiles at him and kisses her lightly)_

Edward: Now there will be none of that.

Lila: There's nothing wrong with a little affection. _(smiles at them)_

Monica: Ok, everyone is here what's this all about Edward.

__

(AJ enters and Ned shoots him a glare)

AJ: Nice to see everyone decided to invite me._ (he walks over to the bar and proceeds to pour himself a drink)_

Skye: What do you think your doing?

AJ: Pouring myself a drink. Want one?

Skye: Didn't you learn anything from what happened two weeks ago?

Ned:_(bitter, glaring at him)_ Apparently not.

Jax:_ (putting his arms around Skye and kissing the top of her head)_ Don't even bother, he's not worth it.

Ned:_ (still glaring at AJ)_ Listen to your husband.

Monica: Can we get on with this please, I have to get back too the hospital.

AJ: Nice to know you care mother.

Monica: I do AJ...

Alan: I also have to get back, so what's this all about father?

Edward: I have come to a decision about ELQ.

AJ: What's to decide I'm taking over the company, I came through and now your going to hold up your part of the deal.

Ned: For about thirty seconds, your incapable of coming through on anything junior.

Edward: Ned is right. The deal was ELQ for Michael and well Michael is back with that criminal Corinthos.

Ned: _(quietly to Alexis)_ Told you so.

Alexis: When your right your right.

Edward: I've decided to have Ned come back as CEO. He can run this company the way it should be. So what do you say?

Ned: On two conditions.

Edward: What?

Ned: This is on my terms grandfather or not at all.

Edward: And what would those conditions be?

Ned: That I can continue with L&B and Skye and I are Co-CEO's.

Edward: That's ridiculous. I will agree to the first one and let you keep L&B, but Skye?

Ned: The best this company has ever been was when Skye and I were at the head and you know it. Just because she married Jax doesn't mean anything so get over it already. It's a package deal or none at all.

Lila: That's a lovely idea Ned._ (she looks at Edward who appears to be waffling)_

Edward: Fine.

AJ: You can't do this.

Edward: Yes I can you didn't succeed in bringing the only Quatermaine heir_ (Ned looks at Alexis)_ back where he belongs so therefore there is no deal.

Ned: Actually Alexis and I have some news._ (Alexis looks at him shocked)_

Aleixs: Can I see you outside for a minute._ (she practically drags him outside and shuts the door)_ What were you thinking?! Are you crazy?!

Ned: No I'm not.

Alexis: You could have at least warned me!

Ned: What you don't want to tell them? 

Alexis:_ (mater of factly)_ Everybody but Lila and Edward know already.

Ned: And grandmother will be ecstatic.

Alexis: And your grandfather?

Ned: It's a toss up. _(she just looks at him like she proved her point)_ Look we have to do it eventually let's just get it over with. I'll make it up to you later I promise.

Alexis: Yes you certainly will.

Ned: So we're telling them?

Alexis: Well it's not like we have a choice now. Come on._ (they go back inside)_

Lila: So what did you want to tell us dears?

Ned: Well..._ (he looks at Alexis)_ Alexis is pregnant, we're having a baby._ (Edward is completely stunned)_

Lila: Oh that wonderful news! Congratulations!

Ned: Thank You grandmother. Grandfather?

Edward: This is certainty something to celebrate. You know we have start planning for this little ones future, he's the future of this company. _(Alexis and Ned look at each both surprised and scared)_

Monica: I have to get back to the hospital, but congratulations you guys._ (hugs Ned and Alexis)_

Alan: I have to go to, but be careful, be very careful you never know what he's going to do. He could have your kids life planned until the day he turns 21. _(Lila laughs, both Alan and Monica leave)_

Lila: Alexis dear could I speak with you for a minute.

Alexis: Certainly Lila.

Lila: Reginald could you please take me into the other room._ (Lila and Alexis leave)_

AJ: So how did you manage to pull this one off Ned?

Skye: AJ!

Ned: You know what Junior I should kill you for what you did to Alexis, but I'm not going to because of grandmother.

AJ: Well you got what you wanted to took what's rightfully mine away from me again.

Ned: You know there's' always room for another CEO in charge of paper clips... no wait I already promised that job to someone else. sorry_ (Jax looks amused)_

Meanwhile....

Alexis: _(kind of nervous)_ So what did you want to talk to me about?

Lila: You can relax my dear I only wanted to tell you how happy I am for you and Ned. I knew you guys could work through whatever it was that was bothering you that day. 

Alexis: I feel like I owe you some sort of explanation, I do love Ned.

Lila: There's no needed I know you love him. I understand that you got scared it's alright. 

Alexis: Thank you.

Lila: You make Ned the happiest I have ever seen him. You love him for who he is and that is all he's ever wanted. 

Alexis: That goes both ways. Nobody has ever loved me the way Ned does.

Lila: I hope you do get married when your ready, the two of you have enough love to last a lifetime. And despite what you may think Edward really is fond of you._ (Alexis laughs)_ He's only looking out for Ned's best interests. 

Alexis: I get that, I do. Thank you

Lila: For what my dear?

Alexis: For telling me this, You have know idea what having your approval means to Ned and I.

Lila: Oh Your Welcome. I think I've kept you long enough why don't you go back to the living room and be with Ned.

Alexis: Are you coming back

Lila: No I think I'm going to go to bed. It was lovely seeing you Alexis and I'm really happy for both you and Ned.

Alexis: Ok. It' was lovely seeing you too Lila.

__

Back in the Living room...

(Edward has left and when Alexis come in the room Jax is trying to get Ned and AJ off of one another, Skye looks worried as does Alexis.)

Skye: Stop it! 

Ned: Do you realize that you almost killed Alexis and our child?

AJ: Oh Ned your overreacting.

Alexis: Ned, honey, get off of him he's not worth it._ (she grabs his hand and he reluctantly gets off of AJ and turns his attention to Alexis) _What happened? I thought you said you were going to leave him alone.

Ned: I was, but then he just started talking and well.. all I could picture was the way you looked when you were in that accident and how I could have lost you. I can't live without you.

Alexis: I can't live without you either. I love you so much

Ned: I love you too _(they hug)_

Skye:_(to AJ_) It's probably in your best interests if you leave now.

__

(AJ doesn't say anything he just looks at them all and leaves)

Jax: Actually it's getting kind of late and we're going to go to. I really am happy for you both._ (hugs Alexis and Ned)._

Alexis: Thank you Jax.

Skye: You guys so deserve this._ (she hugs them too and her and Jax leave)_

Alexis: Well all and all I think that went pretty well._ (Ned laughs and Kisses her lightly)._

Ned: It is getting pretty late do you want to stay at the gatehouse tonight.

Alexis: Sure._ (she kisses him and they leave)_

__


	12. Midnight Proposals

__

*~Chapter 12~*

***The Gatehouse***

(Ned rolls over in bed to find Alexis gone. He gets up and goes down stairs and finds Alexis staring out the window. He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her. She's startled at first, but once she realizes it's him she relaxes)

Ned: Why don't we go back to bed.

Alexis: Sorry I woke you up._(still staring blankly out the window)_

Ned: That's ok _(kisses the top of her head)_

Alexis: I just couldn't sleep, that's all. You really didn't have to get up._ (goes to sit on the couch and Ned follows her.)_

Ned: Is everything ok?

Alexis: I guess so. _(pause)_ No.

Ned: Do you want to talk about it?

Alexis: Not really.

Ned : It could help._(she looks at him and sighs)_

Alexis: This is all just happening so fast. I mean we never even talked about having children, but we are and I just don't know how to handle that.

Ned: I know, but your not alone in this. We can do this, we're just going to take it one step at a time, little by little. Together we can handle anything.

Alexis: We're not even married. I mean how do I know we're going to be together. How do I know you won't just leave me and... take this baby with you.

Ned: You can't honestly think that I would do that to you._ (she looks at him) _You of all people should know I wouldn't. I wouldn't wish that kind of pain on anybody. I wouldn't put you through what Lois put me through and is still putting me through. You have to know that. I love you Alexis.

Alexis: I love you too, and I do know that, I do and you have to know that I would never, never keep this child from you. 

Ned: I know, your not Lois. Then where is this coming from?_ (she just looks a him)_ It has to be coming from somewhere. 

Alexis: I really don't want to talk about this._ (getting up and walking away, but he grabs her arm and pulls her back down to sit on the couch and doesn't let go.)_

Ned: Fine I won't push you, but promise me when you are ready to talk about what's really going on with you, you will come to me.

Alexis: I promise._ (he pulls her into a hug)_

Ned: Now you said something before...

Alexis: I thought you were going to drop it?

Ned: I am, but you said something about not being married.

Alexis: I know and your point is.

Ned:_ (quietly unsure)_ Do you want to be?

Alexis:_ (just as quiet)_ Yes. Do you?

Ned: Alexis, I'm not the one who ran away from the alter.

Alexis: Yeah it was a stupid question.

Ned: Then we get married.

Alexis: _(nervous, terrified, shocked) _We do?

Ned: You just said...

Alexis: I know what I said.

Ned: I don't see the problem here Alexis.

Alexis: You don't? 

Ned: No.

Alexis: Well it's me.

Ned: What? 

Alexis: I'm the problem

Ned: That much I got.

Alexis: I want to marry you, I do, but I'm terrified of failing.

Ned: We're not going to fail.

Alexis: Ok, well then I'm just terrified.

Ned: I can help you get over this.

Alexis: You can?

Ned: All you have to do is talk to me. I know how scared you are now and together we can get past this and move forward with our future.

Alexis:_ (unconvinced)_ We can?

Ned: We can. We take it one step at a time remember._ (she nods) _So... Marry me Alexis. _(she just looks at him)_ Say Yes.

***Author's Note***

Yes or No? You tell me. I know what I want, let me know what you want. It's probably going to be a majority rules kind of thing, but if it's close I'll write both outcomes. Put the most popular in this fanfic and then branch off with the other probably like Can We Survive 2.

I'm going to try to have part one finished soon hopefully before I head back to school on Sep. 4. If I don't just try to stick with me I'll update as much as possible. I have 2 study's I'll try to get to the computer lab and update there. I'm warning you ahead of time this is going to be rather long.

Thanks for all your positive support so far, but don't be afraid to be negative if that's what you feel. Constructive criticism is appertained. Keep the reviews coming, they're ridiculously addictive. Thanks!

Feel free to e-mai me at NEXIS85@aol.com!


	13. Say Yes.

__

*~Chapter 13~*

***The Gatehouse***

(This chapter picks up right where the last one left off)

Ned: We can. We take it one step at a time remember._ (she nods)_ So... marry me Alexis._ (she just looks at him)_ Say Yes.

Alexis: Your serious.

Ned: Yes I am. _(making her look at him)_ Alexis, honey, it's your call. What do you want to do?

Alexis:_(tearful)_ Nobody has ever loved me the way you do.

Ned: So...

Alexis: So..._(she gives him a long slow kiss, softly, barely pulling away from him , looking him in the eyes)..._Yes, yes I'll marry you. _(He kisses her) _

Ned: _(almost as if he's afraid to ask)_ Your sure? I don't want you to do anything your not ready for.

Alexis: Honestly...I'm terrified, but when I looked into your eyes I saw my future... and it's with you, so yes I'm sure. I want to marry you and this time I will say "I do" and I'll mean it with all my heart.

Ned: Third times a charm. 

Alexis: I certainly hope so. (they hug, but Alexis still kind of looks terrified).


	14. Nightmares

__

*~Chapter 14~*

***Alexis' Penthouse***

(It's now the end of February and Alexis is five months pregnant. Her and Ned are now living together at her penthouse. They have set the date for their wedding and it's December 24th. (I know it's far off but, I just always wanted them to have a Christmas wedding ok) Alexis has still been having those nightmares and refuses to tell Ned what's going on, so he's become increasingly concerned. 

This chapter is more of Alexis' dream than anything else.)

Alexis' dream....

__

(Her (neither he nor she appear to be more than 21 or 22 years old) and a man are standing in an apartment and Alexis is holding a little girl that looks to be around the age of four or five).

Man: Your a Cassadine.

Alexis: How did you find out?

Man: Your cousin came by and paid me a little visit.

Alexis: _(to the little girl) _Sweetie why don't you go in the other room and play.

Little Girl: Ok mommy. _ (Alexis puts her down and she goes into the other room)_

Alexis: I don't see why this is such a big deal Andrew.

Andrew: Let's see your a member of one of the most dangerous families in the world. And you don't see the problem? 

Alexis: I know from experience that if you don't do anything that makes them want to threaten you they won't. 

Andrew: So they will kill you. 

Alexis: Well yeah, but only if you annoy them, mostly Helena, but yes they will. I don't plan on getting on her bad side anytime soon, If I never see her again in a million years it will be to soon. So there is no threat to us.

Andrew: What about your cousin?

Alexis: Oh Stefan, well he's always been very protective of me. He'd go to any lengths to keep me from harms way. You see Helena has had it out for me the day I went to live with her and her husband, I swear it's her life's mission to make my life miserable, for some unknown reason, the women hates me.

Andrew: I prove my point. Your family is dangerous and by being with you I am putting myself and our daughter in danger. I won't live in fear for my life.

Alexis: I'm not putting you in danger, but you know I'm already late, so can we finish this conversation when I get home. Thanks _(she leaves and Andrew goes in to the other room)_

Later that night....

(Alexis comes home to an empty apartment she walks over to the table puts down her purse and finds a note and begins reading it out loud)

Alexis: 

Alexis,

As much as I hate doing this to you I am. Your family is dangerous and you admitted that, that Helena women is out to get you. I won't live in fear for my life and I won't let our daughter fear for hers. So, I'm leaving New York and I am taking Andrea with me. _ (at this point in the letter Alexis is in tears) _I don't like it that Andrea will never know her mother, but it's for her own protection, I hope you realize that. By the time you are reading this it will be to late to stop me. I hope that you can find some happiness after this, I really do. 

Love,

Andrew

__

(angry)I can't believe he'd doing this to me! The one person that I thought I could trust. I should have never even open my mind up to the possibility that maybe someone could love me. This is all my fault. _(softening a bit)_Andrea is never going to see me again. She's only four years old, she's going to think I abandoned her , that I don't lover her anymore. Oh god, I'm never going to see my daughter again. wait no don't let yourself think like that you can find them and you can fight for custody, he can't hide forever._ (out of nowhere Helena comes out of another room)_

Helena: I wouldn't suggest you do that, Alexis

Alexis: You did this didn't you. you told him to leave.

Helena:_(simply like it was obvious)_ It was in the best interests of the child I wouldn't want that pretty little girl in any danger.

Alexis: Why can't you just let me be happy?

Helena: What would be the fun in that?

Alexis: Why can't you just kill me and get it over with if that's what you want. You've been trying since the day I came to live on that stupid island.

Helena: Because I like to watch you suffer. _(making her way toward the door)_ Now if you want that little girl of yours to live to see her fifth birthday, I suggest you leave her and her father alone, is it really worth the pain of seeing them die? See you later Alexis._ (she leaves)_

Alexis: He was right and now I'm never going to see my daughter again._ (she falls down to the floor crying clutching a picture of Andrea) _He was right to leave.

Back to Present day....

Alexis:_(almost in tears waking up from her dream) _He was right to leave.

Ned: _(groggily)_ Huh? who was right to leave?

__ __


	15. Please Talk to Me

__

*~Chapter 15~*

***Alexis' Penthouse***

(This chapter picks up right where the last one left off)

Ned: _(groggily) _Huh? Who was right to leave.

Alexis: No one. Don't worry about it.

Ned: If it makes you this upset it has to be something. Alexis you've been waking up in the middle of the night for a few months now with what I am assuming is the same dream. 

Alexis: I'm ok. Really, I am_ (getting out of bed and putting on her robe)_

Ned: _(following her) _Are you, because I'm not so sure.

Alexis: _(not sounding to convincing)_ I swear, I'm fine. you don't need to worry about me.

Ned: But I am worried about you, please talk to me Alexis.

Alexis: There's nothing to talk about.

Ned: You know you can come to me with anything, right?

Alexis: Yes I do, but there's nothing to come to you with. I swear to you, your the first person I would come to if anything was bothering me, but nothing is... nothing that you can fix anyway so can we just drop this.

Ned: Alexis..._(she kisses him and he responds, he knows she's trying to distract him and that he should get her to open up to him, but he doesn't break the kiss. It quickly grows into something more and they make love)_

The Next Day...

***ELQ Offices***

(Ned is talking to Skye about Alexis)

Ned: I'm worried about her, something is bothering her but she won't talk to me.

Skye: Do you have any idea what it may be?

Ned: Not really? She keeps having these dreams and she'll wake up practically in tears. Last night she mumbled something about someone leaving. I think she said "he was right leave", but I'm not sure.

Skye: Do you think it's something that happened to her before she met you? 

Ned: Maybe, I don't know.

Skye: How long has this been going on?

Ned: A couple months maybe, This isn't good for her or the baby, it's just added stress she doesn't need.

Skye: Do you want me to talk to her, I don't know if she'll say anything to me, but I'll try to convince her to come to you.

Ned: Thank you._ (just then Alexis comes in)_ Hey._ (they kiss hello)_

Alexis: Hi. Hi Skye.

Skye: Hey.

Ned: So how my lovely fiancee?

Alexis: Fine. I was just wondering if you wanted to get some lunch?

Ned: Actually, I can't I've got a lot I need to do here, but I'll take a rain check. Maybe Skye can go, I'm sure you want to here all about what she and Jax did in Paris?

Alexis: If your sure. Skye?

Skye: Actually I've been meaning to call you, I need to talk to you about something. So yes lunch sounds great.

Alexis: Ok, good, honey I'll see you later. _(they kiss)_

Ned: Definately. Bye.

Skye: See ya. 

__

***PC Grille***

(Skye and Alexis are seated at a table eating)

Alexis: So what did you need to talk to me about?

Skye: You.

Alexis: What about me?

Skye: What's going on with you, Ned said something was bothering you.

Alexis: Not you too.

Skye: Yes me too. He's really worried about you Alexis.

Alexis: There's nothing to be worried about.

Skye: Are you sure?, becasue he says you've been having these nightmares for months and you wake up crying.

Alexis: Yes, I'm sure.

Skye: Ned wouldn't just make this up, are you having these nightmares?

Alexis: Yes, but

Skye: No buts. Alexis whatever it is you need to talk to him about it.

Alexis: There's nothing to talk about, he can't fix this.

Skye: That doesn't matter, you need to tell him what's wrong, it doean't matter if he can fix it or not. You'll feel so much better if you talk about it. 

Alexis: ok, ok, ok, enough. _(pause)_ How was Paris?

Skye: Changing the subject is not going to do anything.

Alexis: So what did you do, did you have fun?

Skye: Fine. I can't say I didn't try. Paris was wonderful. It was so worth the wait.

__


	16. I Hate Her

__

*~Chapter 16~*

***An Apartment***

(I'm SORASing Andrea (it's just so much easier this way) to 18. She is discussing something with her father.(Andrew))

Andrew: You can't go to Port Charles.

Andrea: I don't see why not.

Andrew: There are plenty of other schools with great pre-law programs.

Andrea: I know that, but I want o go to PCU.

Andrew: Why?

Andrea: Because it has one of the best work-study programs. And I plan on getting an internship type thing with Alexis Davis.

Andrew: No! You can not and I repeat can not do that.

Andrea: She's on of the best defense attorneys out there.

Andrew: I don't care.

Andrea: What's the big deal? It's just a stupid town. 

Andrew: And there are plenty of other stupid towns that you can go to school in.

Andrea: Well, it doesn't matter. I can make my own decisions, I'm 18 I don't need your permission. I'm going to PCU whether you like it or not.

Andrew: Sometimes I swear you are just like your mother.

Andrea: I am?

Andrew: Yes you are. You look just like her and your stubborn, but you have her sense of humor. She would have been very proud of you.

Andrea: Really? 

Andrew: Yes. 

Andrea: Why did she leave us?

Andrew: It wasn't because of you, she loved you so much.

Andrea: Yeah well, she has a funny way of showing it. I hate her for what she did to us.

Andrew: Don't say that.

Andrea: Why not?

Andrew: Because it's not true and you know it.

Andrea: When I was little I would have given anything just to see her once and now all I want to do is find her and tell her how much I hate what she did to us.

***Author's Note***

Sorry, but it doesn't look like I will have this finished by tomorrow. :( I will try to ahve it done byt the end of next week. Remember this is the fisrt of three story arcs. I hope you'll keep reading, overall I ahve a big finish planned. And I will be bringing back the Cassadines. Probably at the end of this one and they will dominate the second story arc. 

Please be patient with me as I am starting school again and don't have all day to write. Keep reading! Thanks for all your support.

__ __ __ __ __


	17. Always Remember Natasha

__

*~Chapter 17~*

***Alexis' Penthouse***

(Ned is sitting on the couch working on his laptop when Alexis comes in form her lunch date with Skye. He puts it on the coffee table and she comes over and sits next to him)

Ned: So what did Skye want to talk to you about? _(she just looks at like you know very well what Skye wanted)_ So what did she want?

Alexis: There's really no need to play dumb Ned.

Ned:_(innocently)_ What?

Alexis:_(still kind of annoyed)_ I know you couldn't go to lunch with me because you wanted Skye to talk to me about talking to_ (points at him)_ you. _(touched)_ I know your concerned about me, but really I'm ok. I swear to you if you could fix this I would come to you, but you can't _(Ned tries to say something) _Listen, I know you want to try, but some things just have to be left in the past. So let's just focus on the future, our future.

Ned: Your right. I'm sorry.

Alexis: You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm touched that you care the way that you do. It just shows me how much you really do love me. It's things like this that make me more certain that we can survive anything. 

Ned: You don't know how good it is to hear you say that.

Alexis: Well, it's true. I haven't felt this secure in a relationship...ever. Your the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Ned: That goes both ways. I love you so much, sometimes I wonder if you can even fathom what I feel for you. I promise this is going to last forever, because I can't imagine my life without you.

Alexis:_(trying not to cry) _I love you too. _(they share a tight embrace)_

__

Two months later....

***GH***

(It's now May Ned and Alexis are in the best place they've ever been. Alexis' nightmares haven't been happening as often, calming Ned's fears. 

Alexis is leaving GH when Helena steps off the elevator and heads toward Alexis)

Helena: Well, well, well look what we have here. The bastard child is having yet another bastard.

Alexis: What do want Helena and not that it's any of your business, but Ned and I are getting married.

Helena: Is that anyway to speak to you mother.

Alexis:_ (looks disgusted)_ You are not my mother. 

Helena: I feel awfully bad for Mr. Ashton though, I wouldn't want anything to happen to him because of his unfortunate ties to you. 

Alexis: You are going to leave me, Ned, and this child alone. Do you understand?

Helena: I'd watch my tone if I were you Natasha.

Alexis: I'm not a scared little kid anymore you can't really expect me to be afraid.

Helena: Oh, but I would be if I were you.

Alexis: I'm not letting you lay one hand let alone a finger on my baby or Ned.

Helena: He'll leave you anyway, just like oh what was his name again oh yes Mr. Bennet. Once he realizes what a threat you are, he'll take off with this child and leave you once again miserable and alone. Have a nice day Natasha. _(leaves, having achieved what she wanted. Alexis is left standing there scared and alone)_


	18. Leaving Behind What the Heart Wants

__

*~Chapter 18~*

***Alexis' Penthouse***

(Alexis is standing by the window watching the rain fall. She has a million different thoughts running through her head after seeing Helena at GH today. She tried not to let her get to her, but she couldn't help it everything Helena said was true. Ned isn't safe with her and neither is her child. Andrew was right to take Andrea and leave all those years ago, because for all she knows one or both of them could be dead. Should she leave Ned to keep him safe and alive or be selfish and put his life on the line just so she can be happy? Not being with him would kill her, but at least she wouldn't have to live with the guilt that if he died it was all her fault. Just then Ned enters the penthouse)

Ned: _(entering the penthouse) _Hey Alexis, are you here? I'm sorry i couldn't make it to your doctors appointment today. The guy I was meeting with just kept...._(seeing her just standing there, he walks up behind her and puts his hand on her shoulder)_ Alexis?

Alexis: _(turns to face him, tears falling down her face)_ Hey when did you get back?

Ned: Honey what's wrong? What happened? Is it the baby, is something wrong?

Alexis: No, no the baby is fine. You don't need to worry. 

Ned: Then what has you so upset?

Alexis: Nothing absolutely, nothing.

Ned: Alexis, there is definitely something bothering you and I'd like for you to tell me what it is. This has been going on for awhile now.

Alexis: Really, I'm fine.

Ned: This marriage thing will never work if we're not completely honest with each other. _(she just looks at him regretfully, crying uncontrollably)_ Please tell me what's wrong.

Alexis: I'm sorry Ned, but I can't marry you. _(She tries to leave but he grabs her arm)_ Just let me go.

Ned: What do you mean you can't marry me? What changed between last night and right now, you do still love me, right?

Alexis: Yes, I've never loved anybody more in my entire life.

Ned: Then I don't see the problem.

Alexis: It's because I love you that I can't marry you. So please just make this easier on the both of us and let me go.

Ned: No Alexis, I'm not just going to let you go. Your carrying with our child, not my child, not your child, _our_ child. You can't honestly think you can just leave.

Alexis: I would never keep this baby away from you.

Ned: I don't get it Alexis you just said you were leaving and that you wouldn't marry me.

Alexis: I want you to be a part of this baby's life. I'm not leaving you because I think you'd be a bad father, I've seen you with Brooke and your a fantastic father.

Ned: Then why Alexis? I want us to get married and raise this baby together, I thought you wanted that too.

Alexis: I do desperately, but we can't so just stop delaying the inevitable, we can't be together anymore. I love you with all my heart Ned Ashton and don't you ever forget that. _(she kisses him slowly and longingly. She so desperately want to be with him, but she can't because it's not safe. She gets up to leave and walks towards the door, Ned tries to stop her but she jerks her arm away to fast, so he just stands there and watches her go in disbelief. When she gets to the door she looks at him regretfully as if to say I'm sorry. When she opens the door to leave though she finds someone standing on the other side just about to knock.)_

Alexis: Nikolas? What are you doing here? _(letting him in)_

Nikolas:_ (sensing tension)_ Did I come at a bad time because I can came back later.

Alexis: No, no you didn't. What's up? How are you and Gia ? Everything ok?

Nikolas: We're fine it's you I'm worried about. I came over to see if you were ok, are you? _(Ned looks interested in her answer)_

Alexis: Why wouldn't I be ok?

Nikolas: Well when I was at GH earlier I saw you talking to Helena, you looked pretty shaken up, but I thought I should leave you alone with your thoughts, but when I left I realized I should have made sure you were ok. _(as Nikolas is saying this Alexis looks at Ned but struggles to meet his gaze)_

Alexis: I'm fine Nikolas, really I am, that was just Helena being her normal wicked witch of the west self. Thanks for coming by though It was really sweet of you.

Nikolas: Ok well if your sure.

Alexis: yeah, I'm positive. I really need some time here with Ned so I'll talk to you later?

Nikolas: Yeah, bye. See ya Ned.

Ned: It was nice seeing you again Nikolas. _(he leaves)_ So that's why you were leaving.

Alexis: I'm still leaving.

***Author's Note***

I know it's been awhile since I've updated and I said I would have part one finshed weeks ago, but my life got hectic while I got readjusted with the whole homework factor, so thanks for being patient with me. I promise I'll update more regularly for now on. Please continue to read and review. Thanks again!

__ __ __ __ __ __


	19. Trust

__

*~Chapter 19~*

***Alexis' Penthouse***

(This picks up right where chapter 18 left off, with Alexis leaving Ned because she is afraid of what Helena might do to him)

Alexis: I'm still leaving. Just because you now know why doesn't change a thing, because in the end you might end up losing your life and I'm not willing to take that risk. I love you too much to loose you.

Ned: Helena can't hurt us if we don't let her. we are going to work through this together just like we have everything else, you leaving is NOT and option. Now what did she say?

Alexis: Nothing really, just the same old threats she's been issuing me since the day I went to live on that stupid island.

Ned: Stop stalling and tell me what she said Alexis.

Alexis: It's not what she said as much as it is what she inplied. I'm used to it, but I refuse to subject you to a life in fear because of me and I won't do that to our baby either.

Ned: I'm not going to be afraid becasue I'm with you, if anything I'm stronger. Whats killing me right now is the fact that you don't feel the same way. There's more to this and you aren't trusting me with the truth. That scares me Alexis You need to trust me, trust us.

Alexis: I do trust you. 

Ned:_(agitated) _Really? It doesn't look that way Alexis, if you trust me so much why can't you just tell me the truth? _(she looks down) _It's really not that hard. If you trust us as much as you say you do then you'll trust me with the truth. 

Alexis: Your right, your right and I'm going to tell you. You deserve to know the truth.


	20. The Partial Truth

__

*~Chapter 20~*

***Alexis' Penthouse***

(This picks up right where the last chapter left off)

Alexis: Your right, your right and I'm going to tell you. You deserve to know the truth. 

__

(No one says anything until Ned breaks the silence that had overtaken the room)

Ned: Alexis, what is it?_ (she doesn't say anything)_ Are you going to tell me?_ (she nods)_ Then what is it?, it can't be that bad.

Alexis: I don't know if it is or it isn't.

Ned: Just spit it out Alexis.

Alexis: I've... I've been married before.

Ned: Yes I know to Jax. What does that have to do with anything?

Alexis: No, I'm not talking about Jax... There was someone before I even came to Port Charles.

Ned: Oh. 

Alexis: You obviously need some time alone with this. So you know what I think... I think I'm just...I'm just gonna go. _(gets up to leave, but he stops her)_

Ned: Wait you don't need to go anywhere.

Alexis:_(unsure)_ ok

Ned: Can you just answer me one question.

Alexis: sure

Ned: Did you love him?

Alexis: Yes, but that's before I even knew what true love was. I thought I knew... until I met you. You showed me what real, true love is. 

Ned: Do you mind telling me...

Alexis: I thought you only wanted to ask one question?

Ned: Well I'm curious

Alexis: It's ok. Go ahead.

Ned: What happened, I mean how did it end?

Alexis: One day we were fighting, I went out and when I got home, he wasn't there and he never came back.

Ned: Oh honey, that must have been awful.

Alexis: It was, but I got something better in return.

Ned: and what's that?

Alexis: You. Look are you sure your ok with this?

Ned: Yes, my track record with marriage speaks for itself.

Alexis: Yeah, but...

Ned: No buts Alexis, I'm fine with this really.

Alexis: Are you sure? I mean I can....

Ned: Yes I'm sure. that doesn't matter it was in the past, we have the future. You and I and our baby.

Alexis: Ok. Speaking of that, do you realize that we haven't even picked out any names and I'm due in a little over a month.

Ned: Well we definitely should then.

Alexis: So have you thought of any?

Ned: Oh no ladies first.

Alexis: Ok fine, have it your way. _(turning serious)_ I was thinking that if it's a girl that I would really like to name her after my mother.

Ned: Kristen?

Alexis: Is that ok?_ (Ned nods)_ And what about Lila for a middle name?

Ned: Grandmother would love that!

Alexis: Do you like it?

Ned: Kristen Lila Ashton, I love it! And if it's a boy?

Alexis: Nice try, but it's your turn.

Ned: Ok. Well what about Matthew?

Alexis: I have always liked that name. So Matthew what?

Ned: I came up with the first name, I believe its your turn again counselor.

Alexis: That's not fair I had to come up with both girls names.

Ned: It's not that hard.

Alexis: Well since we are using Lila, what about Edward?

Ned: You can't be serious. No one should have to be cursed with that name.

Alexis: Cute, but after all it is that name of the man I love.

Ned: Well I give you that much.

Alexis: So are we agreed Kristen Lila or Matthew Edward?

Ned: Sounds good to me.


	21. It's A Boy

__

*~Chapter 21~*

***The Quatermaine Mansion***

(A month later Ned and Alexis are at the Quatermaines for dinner, at Lila's request. Nothing out of the ordinary is happening they are all yelling and screaming. Mostly over the fact that they all might be stuck there due to the storm. Ned and Alexis are standing over on the corner trying to avoid the fire. Alexis is trying to put pressure on her back and Ned notices this and becomes worried.

Monica enters.)

Monica: Well it's official all the roads are closed due to the excessive amount of rain.

Ned: _(focusing on Alexis, growing concerned)_ Honey are you ok?

Alexis: Yeah, my back is just killing me today that's all.

Ned: Maybe you should sit down.

Monica: Ned's right you really should be sitting._ (just then Alexis screams out in pain and everyone in the room stops)_

Ned:_ (worried)_ Alexis, honey whats wrong?

Alexis: I think..._(screams again)_

Monica: Alexis when are you due?

Alexis: Next week.

Ned: Is she in labor?

Monica: It looks that way.

Ned: Well we have to get her to the hospital.

Monica: No we can't Ned. The roads are closed. Alexis let get you upstairs.

__

(a few minutes later Monica comes back into the room)

Monica: Alan will you do me a favor and call the hospital and let them know what's going on. Tell them we need them to send an ambulance down here as soon as possible.

Alan: Sure thing.

Monica: Thanks.

__

***A Bedroom***

(Alexis is lying in bed and Ned is standing next to her holding her hand)

Ned: Everything is going to be ok, I promise.

Alexis: I know, I just want this all to be over.

Ned: I know.

Alexis: Oh God!_ (screams in pain and Monica comes in)_

Monica: Alan talked to the hospital their going to try to get someone down here as soon as it's safe.

Ned: Will she be able to wait that long?

Monica: I don't know. I'm going to check her progress and then maybe we might be able to hold off the delivery, but I'm not sure.

__

***The Quatermaine Living Room***

Skye: I hope Alexis is ok.

Jax: I'm sure she will be.

Lila: Alan dear how much longer do you think the ambulance will be?

Alan: I'm not sure mother, probably not for awhile it looks pretty bad out. Almost all the roads are flooded and they can't fly a helicopter in this kind of weather.

__

***A Bedroom***

Monica: That's good Alexis just one more push and it'll all be over with.

Alexis: No I can't.

Ned: Come on Alexis just one more and we'll get to hold our son or daughter.

Monica: Ok Alexis push._ (Alexis screams and before long you can hear the cry of a small baby)_ It's a boy!

Alexis: Can I hold him?

Monica: Just as soon as daddy cuts the cord._ ( Ned cuts the cord and Monica wraps the baby in a blanket and hands him to Ned who hands him to Alexis.)_

Alexis: Hi Matthew, it's your mommy. He's so perfect Ned.

Ned: I know. I love you.

Alexis: I love you too.

Monica: I'm going to go tell everyone the good news.

Ned: Ok.

__

***The Quatermaine Living Room***

(Everyone is sitting there waiting to hear something about Alexis, when Monica comes in)

Monica: Wow!, I think this is the first time I've walked into this room and there hasn't been any bickering.

Alan: How's Alexis?

Monica: Better now, she had the baby, it's a boy.

Lila: How exciting!

Edward: I'm going to go up there and see them.

Skye: Grandfather!

Lila: Edward!

Edward: What I don't have the right to go see my great-grandson.

Lila: Of course you do, just let them ahve some time alone first.

Edward: Fine.

__

***A Bedroom***

Ned: So do you think every time it rains like this in Port Charles we'll have unexpected guests?

Alexis: Oh I completely forgot about that._ (laughs)_

Ned: How could you? Jax and V showing up, us being forced to spend the entire night with them, when we could have been doing other things.

Alexis: I know, but this was a welcomed unexpected guest.

Ned: I still can't believe he's actually here.

Alexis: Do you want to hold him?

Ned: Can I?

Alexis: It's not like you need to ask Ned, he's your son too. _(hands him to Ned)_

Ned: He really is beautiful Alexis.

Alexis: Just like his daddy.

__ __ __ __ __ __


	22. A New House

__

*~Chapter 22~*

***Alexis' Penthouse***

(Alexis is in what has now become Matthew's nursery, standing next to the crib watching him sleep when Ned enters.)

Ned: I thought I'd find you in here.

Alexis: I can't help it. I can't describe it, but just standing here watching him it makes it seem like...

Ned: I know, it has the same affect on me. Let's go downstairs and let him sleep. I have something I want to give you.

Alexis: Oh yeah and what's that?

Ned: Patience my dear.

Alexis: You love doing this to me don't you.

Ned: As a matter of fact I do.

Alexis; Just tell me!

Ned: Nope not yet.

Alexis: I can make it worth your while. _(smiles suggestively)_

Ned: Well when you put it that way.

Alexis: Really? Your going to tell me, your going to really cave in this early?

Ned: Well, this time, but only because I really want your reaction on this. Don't expect it to happen in the future the future Mrs. Ashton.

Alexis: That's Davis-Ashton to you and don't you forget it.

Ned: I still have plenty of time to change your mind.

Alexis: Ok enough of this what do you want to give me?

Ned: Well I've been thinking its getting kind of crowded here with me and you and Matthew and if Brooke ever came over to stay... well anyways_ (he takes a key ring out of his pocket and hands it to her.)_

Alexis: Is this a house key?

Ned: Yes it is. _(gauging her reaction)_

Alexis: You bought us a house?

Ned: Now just here me out Alexis. I know you love it here, but like I said before it is getting kind of crowded and I really want to have a place that is just us, where we can start our new life together, just us, no ghosts at the gatehouse, no

Alexis: Sonny across the hall.

Ned: Yes that is exactly it. I don't want to share you with Sonny.

Alexis: You aren't sharing me with Sonny Ned. He is just a client, you are the love of my life and nobody can change that, especially not Sonny.

Ned: Then why don't you want to move.

Alexis: I never said no. In fact I think it's a wonderful idea.

Ned: You do?

Alexis: Yes I do. Now when are you going to take me to see this place?

Ned: You amaze me you know that?

Alexis: What did I do now?

Ned: Just when I think I have you all figured out you go and do the complete opposite. 

Alexis: Oh, well I try.

Ned: I love you.

Alexis: I love you too, now when are you taking me to see this place.

Ned: We can go later tonight if you want.

Alexis: Definitely.

Ned: Now I think you said something earlier_. (smiles suggestively)_

Alexis: When your right your right._ (they kiss and things start to escalate until they are interrupted when they hear Matthew over the baby monitor.)_

Ned: You know I love our son to death, but he has the worst timing. _(Alexis laughs)_

Alexis: I wouldn't take it personally. Besides now we can go and see that house!

__

***The Castle*** (Thanks Adina for the name!)

(Ned's car pulls into the driveway and the look on Alexis' face is priceless. The outside of the house resembles a castle. There is tons of land surrounding the house adn the landscaping is spectacular. Ned and Alexis get out of the car and Ned gets Matthew out of his baby seat.)

Alexis: I thought you said you bought a samll place.

Ned: Well it is small when you compare it to the Quatermaine Mansion or Wyndemere.

Alexis: Ha ha._ (to Matthew)_ Your daddy thinks he's funny._ (he laughs)_

Ned: _(feighing hurt)_ Fine then, if you don't like it we can leave.

Alexis: Aww, I'm sorry. I love it so far, let's go inside.

Ned: I thought you would.

__

(They go inside and the inside of the house is beautiful, with high ceilings and lots of light. Think of what your dream house looks like and that's it)

Alexis: Oh my God Ned, this place is perfect. I love this!

Ned: I thought so too. 

Alexis: I wish we could stay.

Ned: We can.

Alexis: Ned, honey I hate to break this to you but we don't ahve any furniture.

Ned: That's where your wrong. _(she gives him a puzzled look)_ When we were at dinner I had them bring over our bedroom stuff and Matthews crib. I had a feeling you would want to stay.

Alexis: I can't believe you did that.

Ned: I wanted to surprise you, did it work?

Alexis: Oh it worked alright and now I think I'm just going to have to return the favor. I wonder how I'm going to do that?

Ned: I can think of a few ways. _(raises his eyebrows)_

Alexis: Well I only had one in mind. (smiles seductively) 

Ned: I like the way you think. 

**Author's Note**

I AM going to have this finished by tomorrow night. So thank you for your patience I know it's taken me awhile to update again. I will start the second part of the three on Tuesday. Please Read and Review!


	23. Andrew

__

*~Chapter 23~*

***Kelly's***

(It's a little over a month later, now end of July. Alexis is in Kelly's waiting for Ned, she has Matthew with her and he drops the toy he was playing with. A man picks it up and goes to give it to her.)

Man: Excuse me, but your son dropped this.

Alexis: Oh thank you. _(she looks at him and can't believe who is staring back at her) _What... What are you doing in Port Charles?

Man: Looking for you.

Alexis: Why?

Man: Because we need to have a little chat.

Alexis: About what Andrew?

Andrew: About our daughter.

__

(Before she has a chance to respond Ned walks into Kelly's. Seeing Alexis he goes over to her and they kiss hello and he takes Matthew from her. He immediately picks up on the tension between Alexis and Andrew.)

Ned: How are you?

Alexis: (_pause)_ I'm fine.

Ned: Who's this?

Alexis: Oh, I'm sorry, Ned this is Andrew _(hesitant)_ He's an old friend. Andrew this is my fiance Ned. _(the two shake hands)_

Andrew: We will continue this later.

Alexis: Yeah...umm. Call my office and we'll set up a time.

Andrew: Ok. _(he leaves)_

Ned:_ (a little jealous)_ What's going on here Alexis, and who really was that guy?

Alexis: Absolutely nothing and I told you just an old friend.

Ned: Don't lie Alexis, when I got here you could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

Alexis: There's nothing going on here Ned. Why are you acting like this?

Ned: Because you're hiding something and I want to know what it is.

Alexis: I'm not hiding anything. You have no reason to get upset. I promise _(she kisses him and he looks doubtful)_


	24. Finding Out The Truth

*~Chapter 24~*

***The Docks***

(The next day. Alexis arrives at the docks to find Andrew already there waiting for her)

Andrew: Thank you for coming.

Alexis: Cut the crap and just tell me why you're here.

Andrew: Well Andrea...

Alexis: _(trying not to sound too hopeful)_ She's not with you is she?

Andrew: No she's not. Anyway she got accepted into the PCU pre-law program and will be coming here around the end of next month. She is going to come to you and ask you for a job and I want you to tell her no.

Alexis: Does she know that...

Andrew: NO! and we're going to keep it that way! Your family is still a threat to her life.

Alexis: And what if I don't tell her no, what if I tell her the truth, what are you going to do about it?

Andrew: That's your decision, but If you do tell her and then that Helena woman goes after her, you'll have to live with yourself knowing that it's because of you her life is in danger.

Alexis: _(disgusted)_ I don't know what I ever saw in you.

Andrew: Consider what I said, It was nice seeing you again Alexis. _(he leaves and Alexis sits down on the bench and sighs)_

Alexis: What am I going to do? 

__

***Kelly's***

(Later that same day. Ned is sitting at a table reading the paper when Andrew comes in and sits down across from him.)

Andrew: Hello, Ned wasn't it.

Ned: Yeah. Hi. Do you need something?

Andrew: Well I was wondering if you had a minute.

Ned: For what?

Andrew: I wanted to talk about Alexis.

Ned: _(confused)_ Ok. What about her?

Andrew: Are you aware of the fact that members of her family want her and the ones she loves dead.

Ned: Yes, why does this concern you?

Andrew: I wouldn't want anything to happen to that sweet little boy of yours because of her.

Ned:_ (getting upset)_ How do you know all this? And how the hell do you know her?

Andrew: Alexis never told you about me? Why am I not surprised.

Ned: Never told me what?

Andrew: I'm her ex-husband.

Ned: Oh no she told me about you and did to her. Why are you seeking her out now, after all these years?

Andrew: What I did to her? That's just like her always playing victim.

Ned: What are getting at? You're the one who left her. Right?

Andrew: Yes that's right, but only because she lied to me for four years. 

Ned: Lied to you about what?

Andrew: The fact that she was a Cassadine, I had to find out when that women showed up at out apartment and told me to take our daughter_ (Ned looks in shock)_ and leave Alexis alone, if I valued my life and our daughters. So I did I left and left Alexis there alone.

Ned: Wait, wait a minute your daughter? You and Alexis have a daughter?

Andrew: Yes we do and that's why I'm here in Port Charles, because she is going to PCU in the fall and I wanted to tell Alexis to stay away from her.

Andrew: She never told you did she. (_sympathetic) _That must come as quite a shock to you, so I think I'm going to leave you alone here to gather your thoughts. 

Ned: You could say that. _(Andrew exits, leaving Ned sitting there totally shocked and a little heartbroken over the fact that she couldn't trust him with the entire truth)_ How could she not tell me she had a daughter?


	25. Forgiveness

__

*~Chapter 25~*

***The Castle***

(Alexis is sitting on the couch reading something and holding a sleeping Matthew when Ned comes in the room. Alexis goes to greet him and they kiss hello.)

Alexis: Hi

Ned: Hi_ (Alexis immediately senses something is wrong)_

Alexis: Ned, honey, what's wrong? _(he takes Matthew from her and starts to head upstairs)_

Ned: I'm going to go put him to bed. I'll be right back.

__

(a few minutes later Ned comes back down stairs and sits next to Alexis on the couch.)

Alexis: I know something is bothering you, so just tell me so we can work through this.

Ned: You're right, something is bothering me.

Alexis: What, what is it? Did I do something?

Ned: As a matter of fact yes you did.

Alexis:_ (worried)_ What?

Ned: I'm going to give you one more chance to tell me the truth, to trust me with whatever has been bothering you the last few months.

Alexis: oh. _(there's an awkward silence)_

Ned: If I were you I'd take this opportunity Alexis.

Alexis: I don't know where to start.

Ned: (_still angry) _The beginning would probably be a good place.

Alexis: _(at this point Alexis bursts into tears) I'm_ so sorry Ned, I should have told you, I know that, I don't know why I didn't. I'm so, so sorry. _(Ned pulls her into a hug and she puts her head on his shoulder, as he rubs her back)_

Ned: Shhh, shh, I know.

Alexis: _(pulling away from him)_ How did you find out?

Ned: Andrew came to see me today. How come you couldn't tell me this?

Alexis: I don't know.

Ned: There had to be a reason.

Alexis: I was afraid you wouldn't love me anymore.

Ned: That's crazy, I could never not love you because you have a child with someone else.

Alexis: I'm sorry. I know I should told you from the minute I started having those dreams

Ned: Yes you should have, but we can't change the past. This was your deepest-darkest secret and I would have listened, I would have understood

Alexis: I know and I'm sorry, really I am. 

Ned: I know you are. Can you promise me something?

Alexis: Anything.

Ned: No more secrets, from now one we tell each other everything.

Alexis: No more secrets. You know I do love you right?

Ned: I know. _(they hug)_


	26. Finally Opening UP

*~Chapter 26~*

***The Castle***

(A few weeks later. Alexis is sitting on the couch holding a box when Ned comes down stairs)

Alexis: Did you get him to sleep ok?

Ned:_ (who goes and joins her on the couch)_ Yep. What's that?

Alexis: I want to show you something.

Ned: What? Does this have to do with your daughter?

Alexis: Mm hmm. _(she opens the box and takes out a picture and hands in to him) _It's one of the only ones I have.

Ned: She was a beautiful little girl Alexis, what was she like 4 or 5

Alexis: 4

Ned: That means she's like what 18 or so now?

Alexis: Yes.

Ned: What did you name her?

Alexis: Andrea

Ned: That's pretty _(she nods)_

Alexis: She's coming here in a few weeks, that's why Andrew was here.

Ned: I think I remember him saying that. What did he want you to do anyway, completely ignore her, she must know your her mother.

Alexis: No actually she doesn't, he never told her.

Ned: So, he wants you to ignore you own child?

Alexis: Yes. 

Ned: You can't do that.

Alexis: I have to at least try, as hard as it may be. Helena is still a threat.

Ned: When isn't she?

Alexis: I see your point.

Ned: How can he even be sure you'll see each other. Port Charles isn't all that big, but she would be in school most of the time, so there's a chance you might not.

Alexis: Because she got into PCU's pre-law program and is looking for an internship at a law firm and since there really isn't one here, he said she was going to ask me if she could work with me.

Ned: And he wants you to turn her down, right?

Alexis: Yes, but I don't think I can.

Ned: So give her the job and if you still think she shouldn't know your her mother then don't tell her.

Alexis: So give her the job and pretend we never met?

Ned: Yes, but it's totally up to you. If you don't think you can handle it...

Alexis: I could try, but I'm not sure.

Ned: So if you want to, tell her the truth, I'm sure she wants to know who her mother is.

Alexis: I can't, I can't jeopardize her safety.

Ned: Ok then.

Alexis: Ok then, It's worth a shot.

Ned: I'm glad you shared this with me

Alexis: I am too

Ned: I like helping you Alexis, I just wish you'd let me do it more often.

Alexis: I'm going to make a conscious effort to try. I promise.

Ned: We can survive anything as long as we're honest. What we have Alexis, is the most important thing to me and I don't want to let it go.

Alexis: Neither do I.

Ned: I love you.

Alexis: I love you too. _(they kiss)_

Ned: Are we done with this serious stuff?

Alexis: We're done with this serious stuff.

Ned: Now on to more pleasant topics.

Alexis: Which would be?

Ned: Making love to you.

Alexis: Yes, let's move on to that. _(he kisses her and it grows passionate quickly, before long he is carrying her up to their bedroom, where they make love.)_


	27. Seeing Her Again

*~Chapter 27~*

***Alexis' Office***

(a few weeks later, now near the end of August. Alexis is sitting at her desk and her secretary enters)

Woman: Miss Davis, there is an Andrea Bennet here to see you.

Alexis: _(caught off guard)_ Oh, umm, thanks, Cindy send her in.

Cindy: Sure thing. _(she leaves and Andrea enters the office. When Alexis sees her she is overwhelmed and gets lost in a thousand different thoughts.)_

Andrea: Miss Davis?

Alexis: oh, sorry. Hi, come in sit down.

Andrea: You wanted to see me about the letter I sent you regarding a job?

Alexis: Yes, I did. I wanted to tell you... _(Andrew's words play over in her mind)_

__

~Flashback~

_Andrew: If you do tell her, and that Helena woman goes after her, you'll have to live with yourself knowing that it's because of you her life is in danger._

~Present Day~

(she manages to shake it off remembering what her and Ned had discussed and few weeks back)

Andrea: Your not going to need me are you Miss Davis?

Alexis: Oh no, I wanted to tell you in person that I would love to help you out.

Andrea: _(excited)_ Really?, thank you so much, Miss Davis.

Alexis: Please call me Alexis. 

Andrea: You don't know how much this means to me.

Alexis: Believe me I do, more than you know.

Andrea: Ok well thank you again, I promise you won't regret this.

Alexis: Do you want to grab some lunch and I'll show you around Port Charles and tell you what you'll be doing around here.

Andrea: Oh that would be great Miss... Alexis.

Alexis: Ok, then, let me just finish this up and we can go.

Andrea: Alright.


	28. Concluding Part 1

__

*~Chapter 28~*

***Kelly's***

(Alexis and Andrea are sitting at a table talking when Alexis' cell phone rings)

Alexis: Alexis Davis....Ok, hold on... yeah, I'll be right there, don't say anything until I get there... I know you know that!... I'm on my way. _(she hangs up) _I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to cut this short. I have to run down to the PCPD.

Andrea: Oh, that's ok. 

Alexis: Look, why don't you head back to my office and I'll call Cindy and let her know your coming and she can show you around and she'll give you a little project for now. Does that sound ok?

Andrea: Yeah that's fine.

Alexis: Ok great. I'll call her and tell her your on your way and that I should be back in an hour or so.

Andrea: Sounds good. Thanks for lunch.

Alexis: Your welcome.

__

~Next Scene~

***Alexis' Office***

(Andrea is sitting in Alexis' office organizing files, Ned has just arrived. He has Matthew with him and he is going into Alexis' office to wait for her. Cindy had told him she should be back shortly. )

Ned: Do you think, your mommy is going to be surprised? I think so. She always likes it when I show up at her office unannounced. _(he notices Andrea, who is staring at him) _Hi.

Andrea: Hi. I'm sorry I didn't know Alexis was expecting anybody, I'll just get out of your way.

Ned: No, that's ok. Your not in the way. 

Andrea: Are you sure, because I don't mind leaving.

Ned: Yeah. I'm Ned, Alexis' fiance, and this is Matthew he's our son.

Andrea: He's adorable. I'm Andrea. Alexis just hired me today.

__

*~Chapter 29*~

***Alexis' Office***

(picks up where chapter 28 left off)

Ned: Well Andrea I'm sure you'll do a great job.

Andrea: Thank you.

__

(Alexis enters)

Alexis: Andrea when you were filing those you didn't happen to come across..._(see looks up from the papers she was holding and sees Ned and Matthew)_ Hey you! What are you doing here?

Ned: We came to surprise you.

Alexis: Awe, you know, I just love these little visits.

Ned: Yeah I know. _(they kiss hello and she takes Matthew from him) _

Alexis: And how's my big boy? Did you have a fun day with daddy? I bet you did.

Andrea: Don't mean to interrupt but, what were you looking for Alexis?

Alexis: Oh yeah did you happen to see the file for Mr. Johnson?

Andrea: Umm, I think so, want me to get it?

Alexis: No thanks. I'll grab it later. Have you met my son Matthew?

Andrea: Yeah, Ned introduced us, just before you got here. he's so adorable.

Alexis: Why thank you. You know what i think we're pretty much done here today, so you can take off if you'd like.

Andrea: Are you sure?

Alexis: Yep, you can go. I'm leaving in a bit anyway.

Andrea: Ok, then see you tomorrow.

Alexis: Yep. Have a nice Night.

Andrea: Yeah you too.

__

(Andrea leaves)

Ned: How are you?

Alexis: I'm fine.

Ned: Are you sure? I know today must have been hard for you.

Alexis: It was, but I'm handling it.

Ned: Just remember you don't have to handle this alone. I'm here for you I always will be.

Alexis: I know and me too. _(they kiss sweetly)_ Now what do you say we get out of here? That is the reason your here correct, to bring me home?

Ned: You know me so well.

Alexis: That I do. Come on let's go.

__

*~Chapter 30~~*

***Alexis' Office***

(A few months have passed and keeping Andrea at bay was becoming increasingly difficult. They've become close and Alexis knew that was a mistake, one that would most likely cost her in the end. Ever since she over heard Andrea on the phone talking to Andrew earlier that day, she couldn't help but want to tell her the truth. 

***Andrea: Don't try to talk me out of it. I'm going to find her dad. I've lived my whole life not knowing who she was, I need to do this, I need to know who my mother is.***

__

She couldn't handle it anymore, this secret was killing her. She had reached her breaking point a long time ago and Ned knew this as well. He knew she couldn't take much more of anything that life would throw at her this year. When he had spoken with her earlier that day she had sounded off, when he questioned her on it she told him she was fine, but he knew better, so he went over to her office. When he arrived he found her sitting at her desk looking at a picture of him and Matthew. She immediately sensed his presence and looked up, it was evident that she had been crying. He walked towards her and she got up and went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. )

Ned: Honey what's wrong?

Alexis: I'm so glad your here. 

Ned: What happened?

Alexis: This, everything, I just can't...

Ned: Shhh, I know, I know.

__

(Outside the office Andrea was nearing the door that Ned had left open. She stopped when she heard what was going on not wanting to interrupt. She stood there and decided to wait until she thought it was safe to go in. Inside the office Ned and Alexis had gone over and sat on the couch, where Alexis just completely lost it.)

Alexis: I can't do this anymore, I can't keep lying to her Ned. I just can't do it.

Ned: Then tell her the truth. 

Alexis: I want to, but I, I...

Ned: She deserves to know who her mother is Alexis.

Alexis: I know and I want her to know. I, I overheard her today on the phone with Andrew.. and she wanted, she wanted to know..

__

(Outside the office Andreas face fell, in shock as she realized that Alexis was her mother. She dropped the files she was holding and when she went to pick them up tears started streaming down her face. As the reality of what was going on hit her full force and shock turned to anger. Why didn't she tell her when she first arrived in Port Charles? Why did she even leave in the first place? So many questions and not enough answers and it was time she got those answers. Inside Ned and Alexis heard somebody outside the door and Alexis got up to see what was going on, what she didn't expect to see was Andrea, she thought she had gone home for the day. Alexis stood there speechless not knowing how much of the conversation she had heard and not knowing how to approach the situation.)

Alexis: Andrea...

Andrea: Your my mother aren't you?

Alexis: Ye-Yes I am.

__

*~Chapter 31~*

***Alexis' Office***

Andrea: Your my mother aren't you?

Alexis: Ye- yes I am.

Andrea: Your my mother.

Alexis: Yeah I am, Andrea let me...

Andrea: No. I've just have one question for you.

Alexis: What is it?

Andrea: Why? 

Alexis: I don't know where to begin. 

Andrea: How about the beginning, how about the truth!

Ned: Alexis...

Alexis: No, Ned you were right I have to do this. And I have to do this alone, could you maybe just go and pick up Matthew?

Ned: Are you going to be alright?

Alexis: Yeah I'll be fine, just go.

Ned: If your sure?

Alexis: I'm sure. I'll see you at home.

Ned: Yeah and Andrea just hear her out ok?

Andrea: Yeah sure.

__

(he leaves)

Andrea: So that makes Matthew my, my brother?

Alexis: Yeah it does.

Andrea: So let me get this straight you've known I was your daughter since I got hear and you said nothing?

Alexis: Yes, but..

Andrea: No I don't want to hear it. 

Alexis: Please just let me explain.

Andrea: No your going to listen to me. Do you know what it was like growing up with out a mother? It was torture. So why did you do it? Why did you leave dad and I? _(Alexis didn't say anything at first)_ No really I want to know, why'd you do it?

Alexis: No Andrea you have it all wrong. 

Andrea: No I really don't think I do. So why huh? Did you wake up one morning and decide hey I'm gonna leave my daughter and husband today? Because that's what it looks like to me. _(at this point in the conversation they are both crying uncontrollably)_ Did you really hate me that much?

Alexis: No I don't hate you, I never did. I don't know what Andrew told you...

Andrea: You mean my dad, the one who raised me? 

Alexis: Yes. Look it's not like that I didn't leave you, Your father took you away from me. I came home and he was gone and he took you with him, I swear to you that's the truth.

Andrea: And you want me to believe you? After what just happened here? You knew I was your daughter and you lied to me! And if your little story is true why didn't you ever come and look for me? If you loved me at all you would have. 

Alexis: I-I don't know what to tell you...

Andrea: You never came to look for me did you? DID YOU!

Alexis: No, but...

Andrea: No buts. That tells me all I need to know right there.

Alexis: Andrea...

Andrea: No save it, I don't need to hear anymore.

Alexis: Wait!

Andrea: Just leave me alone, I just want to be left alone!

*~Chapter 32~*

***The Castle***

(Later that night Alexis has just gotten home from work. Ned is in the Living room sitting on the couch going over some stuff for ELQ. Matthew is asleep in his playpen. When Alexis enters the room she immediately goes over and watches him. Ned gets up and goes over towards her and places a hand on her shoulder.)

Ned: What happened after I left today?

Alexis: It was horrible Ned.

Ned: I'm sorry sweetheart.

Alexis: She wouldn't even let me explain what had happened. She was so upset. 

Ned: She'll come around.

Alexis: I hope so. I was just finding her again I don't want to loose her now.

Ned: You won't

Alexis: I hope your right. I really do.

Ned: She will.

Alexis: Yeah.

__

***The Park***

(Andrea is sitting on a bench in the park crying when her cell phone rings)

Andrea: Hello?

Andrew: Andrea what's wrong?

Andrea: You want to know what's wrong I'll tell you, Why didn't you tell me my mother lived in Port Charles? Is that why you didn't want me to come here, you wanted to keep me from finding her?

Andrew: She told you.

Andrea: You say that like you didn't want her to. 

Andrew: I didn't.

Andrea: Why? Why didn't you want me to know who she was?

Andrew: I can't tell you that. 

Andrea: Why not? Why can't I know my mother?

Andrew: There are just some things I didn't want you to have to deal with. I know your probably upset...

Andrea: Probably! 

Andrew: Just try not to think about it too much. I'm sorry that you had to find out like that...

Andrea: Your sorry I found out at all. Look I have a class tomorrow morning I have to go.

Andrew: Sure I'll talk to you later.

Andrea: Yeah I guess.

__

The Next Day...

***Alexis' Office***

(Alexis is sitting at her desk going over some documents for an upcoming trial, when Andrea enters)

Andrea: I have that file you wanted yesterday.

Alexis: Oh, umm thank you. Honestly I really wasn't expecting to see you here again.

Andrea: Look whether I like it or not I need this internship.

Alexis: Oh well that's understandable I guess. Actually since your here I was wondering...

Andrea: No save it ok, we are not going to do this. My being here doesn't change the way I feel about you right now. 

Alexis: For what it's worth...

Andrea: It's not worth anything right now. I might change my mind I'm not sure, I need to be alone with this for awhile, before I make up my mind. So could we please just ignore it for now.

Alexis: Yeah that's fine, just know that when you are ready to talk I will be here.

Andrea: Fine.

__

*~Chapter 33~*

***Kelly's***

( A few weeks have passed and it is not nearing the end of December and nothing has changed between Alexis and Andrea. Andrea is sitting at a table by herself, waiting for Andrew who has just arrived in town, when Ned walks in spots her and sits down)

Andrea: I'm waiting for my dad if you don't mind.

Ned: Well just hear me out until he gets here.

Andrea: Look Ned I appreciate what your trying to do, but I am not ready to speak with her and this.

Ned: You haven't even given her a chance to explain. Just hear me out you might think differently when I'm done.

Andrea: If your here to tell me about how my dad took me away from her and blah blah blah. I've heard it all before and I don't believe it.

Ned: Well maybe you haven't heard the whole story. Did you ever think of that?

Andrea: And I'm supposed to believe that your telling me the truth?

Ned: Yes. Just hear me out that's all I'm asking.

Andrea: Alright I'm listening go ahead.

Ned: Did you know that Alexis' mother died when she was just five years old, because she did, she was murdered. 

Andrea: Oh my god. Do you know why?

Ned: Because her mother had an affair with a man named Mikkos Cassadine, her father. Helena, who was his wife at the time felt threatened and slit her throat, making it look like suicide. Because of her parentage Alexis' life has been in constant jeopardy. Helena is always looking for ways to threaten her, make her life miserable, because she'd rather watch her suffer than actually kill her. Although I can't say she hasn't tried. Our best friend died because of Helena. 

Andrea: That's horrible. 

Ned: When Alexis found out she was pregnant with Matthew, she was afraid Helena was going to try to do something, because she did threaten to. That threat triggered months of nightmares. Something that she never told me. She had another child.

Andrea: Me?

Ned: Are you getting where I'm going with this?

Andrea: I think so. But what does this have to do with why she left my dad and I when I was only five years old?

Ned: She didn't leave you, your dad took you and left, because of Helena. Your mother never told him about her so when she started threatening you he took off and he brought you with him.

Andrea: I'm still not sure.

Ned: Well suit yourself, just think about it ok. She loves you, you just need to give her a chance.

Andrea: I will. Thank you for sharing this with me.

Ned: Your welcome. Have a nice lunch with your dad.

Andrea: I will.

__

(Ned leaves and a few minutes later Andrew arrives)

Andrew: Hey.

Andrea: Hi dad. 

Andrew: How are you dealing with finding your mom?

Andrea: Well that's what i wanted to talk to you about.

Andrew: Ok. what is it?

Andrea: can you promise you'll be honest with me?

Andrew: I'll try. What is it?

Andrea: Did mom really leave us or did you take me away from her?

Andrew: I hoped I would never have to answer that question.

Andrea: So it's true, you kept me from her?

Andrew: I was trying to protect you from her family.

Andrea: You didn't think she could protect me?

Andrew: No I didn't she couldn't even protect herself.

Andrea: How do you know that?

Andrew: I just do. 

Andrea: So you choose to lie to me my entire life?

Andrew: It was for your own good.

Andrea: No it wasn't. How could you do that to me? To her?

Andrew: I didn't do anything, she did by not telling me about her phsycotic step-mother.

Andrea: How can you sit there and blame her?

Andrew: I'm not blaming anybody, I'm simply stating the facts.

Andrea: I can't take this anymore!

Andrew: Where are you going?

Andrea: Somewhere where I can think, I need to think. And do not even think about following me, you are the last person I want to see right now.

__

***The Castle***

(Ned and Alexis are sitting on the couch talking about their wedding. They can't believe that is only 3 days away. As well as their wedding, it was going to be Matthew's first Christmas. Ned didn't want to tell Alexis that he had spoken with Andrea earlier that day. He didn't want to get her hopes up. When the doorbell rang, Ned handed Matthew to Alexis and he got up to answer the door.)

Ned: Andrea. Hi, come in.

Andrea: Is my... Is my mom here?

Ned: Yeah she right through here come on.

Alexis: Ned who was at the door?

Andrea: Me.

Alexis: Hi. 

Andrea: Can we talk?

Alexis: I'd like that.

Ned: I'm going to go put him to bed, give you some time.

Alexis: Thank you.

Ned: Your welcome.

__

(he leaves)

Alexis: What did you want to talk about?

Andrea: I talked to Ned earlier and he got me to see the truth.

Alexis: Oh.

Andrea: I questioned dad on it and he told me everything.

Alexis: Oh, Ok. Well I'm sorry you had to go through all of this.

Andrea: I sorry about the way I acted when I found out who you were.

Alexis: You don't have to be sorry about that.

Andrea: Yes I do. I let my anger get the better of me, I should have given you a chance to explain. I never should have jumped to conclusions like that.

Alexis: I've loved you your whole life, you have to believe that.

Andrea: I do, now. And I- I love you to mom. _(the two hug and you see Ned coming through the door way and over Andrea's shoulder Alexis mouths a thank you to him.)_

*~Chapter 34~*

(It is now the day of the wedding. Alexis has been surprisingly calm the whole day. She had she really did have everything now. The church was filled with candles and flowers. It looked breathtakingly beautiful inside. As the doors to the church opened and the wedding march began to play she looked at Ned and he mouthed I love you to her, and she did the same.) 

As Nikolas escorted her down the aisle the two never lost eye contact. When she reached the end of that aisle she grabbed hold of Ned's hand, held on tight, and never let go. Nobody noticed who was watching from above as they were memorized by the love they shared.

**__**

We were strangers 

Starting out on a journey

Never dreaming 

What we'd have to go through

Now here we are 

And I'm suddenly standing 

At the beginning with you

Minister: We have gathered here together to witness the joining together of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is not to be entered into lightly, but reverently, if any one here that has just cause why these tow can not be joined together today in the sacrament of holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace. _(pauses)_ Ok, then lets get on with the ceremony. I can honestly say I have never seen a couple more in love than the two people that stand before me today. After hearing everything they have experienced together I feel that this marriage will be truly blessed. With that said I'd like to begin. Ned and Alexis have chosen to say their own vows before the exchanging of the rings, Ned you may begin.

**__**

No one told me 

I was going to find you

Unexpected

What you did to my heart 

When I lost hope you were there to remind me

This the start

Ned: It was 7 years ago tonight you walked into my life Alexis Davis and my life hasn't been the same since. When my life was falling apart you were there to help put the pieces back together. It scared me, how good you were at that. I was afraid of getting my heartbroken again, but I slowly came to the realization that it wouldn't happen with you. You can do the one thing nobody else could and that is love me for me. I think that is what true love is, if you can find that one person who'll accept you no matter what, and you Alexis are my true love, my soul-mate. Yes we had our moments, but those bumps in the road only made us stronger and when I look at our son I know what we have is going to last us a lifetime. I love you Alexis Davis with all my heart and that will never change.

**__**

Life is a road

And I want to keep going

Love is a river 

I wanna keep flowing 

Life is the road

Now and forever

Wonderful journey

Alexis has tears streaming down her face and Ned wipes a few away and they smile at each other.

Minister: Alexis...

Ned gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she smiled at him before she began

****

I'll be there 

When the world stops turning

I'll be there

When the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

Alexis: The first time I told you I loved you I said it didn't seem exalted enough and you know what? It still doesn't. I never thought I could love anybody the way I love you and the way I love you, it's indescribable. You bring hope into my life where all I could see was despair. I honestly can't imagine my life without you in it. That in itself is terrifying to me. One year ago I left you here standing alone because I was afraid of being left alone. I did the one thing to you that I was afraid of myself. I didn't think and for that I am sorry, but we're here now together standing here and nothing has ever felt so right in my life before. You've given me the one thing I've always dreamed of. A family. Every time I look at our son I see us and everything we've survived. It tells me everything will be alright. I know that we will last a lifetime, because my love for you grows with each passing day. I love you too Ned Ashton. You have all my heart and that will never change.

_ ****_

We were strangers 

On a crazy adventure

Never dreaming

How are dreams would come true

Now here wer stand

Unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you

Minister: Do you Ned Ashton, take Alexis Davis to be your lawfully wedded wife. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. To have and to hold from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?

Ned: I do.

Minister: Do you Alexis Davis, take Ned Ashton to be your lawfully wedded husband. For richer, for pooer. In sickness and in health. to ahve and to hold from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?

Alexis: I do.

Minister: The rings plaese.

**__**

I knew tehre was somebody somewhere

Like me alone in the dark

Now I know my dream will live on

I've been waiting so long 

Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Ned: Alexis, take this ring as a symbol of my love and affection. _(he slides the ring on her finger)_

Alexis: Ned, take this ring as a symbol of my love and affection. _(she slides the ring on his finger)_

Minister: By the power vested in me and the state of New York I now prounounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. 

__

(they kiss of course, but what nobody noticed was Helena standing above watching the ceremony and as it ended she smirked, the wheels turning in her head.)

Minister: I now have the privilege of presenting to you, proving that the third time really is the charm, Mr. and Mrs. Ned Ashton.

**__**

Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river and i wanna keep going on

Starting out on a journey

Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river I wanna keep flowing

In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you

(song credits At The Beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis)

FINALLY COMPLETED! I've been meaning to post this over here for months sorry, for the wait for those of you who are still reading. I am currently in the middle of three news fics but I will be writing a sequel don't sweat over Hells. I just had to be evil.


End file.
